


in totality

by saraheli



Category: Block B
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 02:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14906811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saraheli/pseuds/saraheli
Summary: Trusting you and his best friend doesn’t make it easier for Kyung to know you two have been spending more time together than he has with either of you lately.





	in totality

Kyung stared up into your eyes. You were craned over him, fingers brushing through the hair that bordered his face. This was how you spent many evenings with your boyfriend when you both had the time. Now, he was so busy with his work, and you with yours, that your bed seldom held more than one of you at a time these days. You spent many a late night in the studio; Kyung spent those nights at home wondering what you were working on. 

“No Jiho tonight, hm?” 

“Not until tomorrow,” you confirmed, giving a firm pat to his cheek. “You know that. I just told you at lunch earlier.” 

“I’m just making sure I don’t have to share. I don’t majorly feel like it.” 

You chuckled, “You have to share me so that I can do my job?” 

You’d been working on a collaboration project with Jiho for a few months. You were making music together, something that Kyung was very proud to talk about. His favorite two people in the whole world making wonderful art together? What could be better? Well, obviously, his involvement in the project would make everything better, in his opinion. 

Kyung was not the jealous type. He was never one to obsess over where you were or who you were with; he trusted you totally and completely. And, to top that all off, he trusted Jiho. That didn’t make it any less difficult for him to give you up for nights at a time to his best friend while he wallowed at home on his days off without you. 

He pouted his lips at you, and he leaned up in an attempt to kiss you. You dodged, allowing contact only to the corner of your mouth. He let out a whine of displeasure. He attempted to kiss you again, but you swatted him playfully away. 

“No, be serious for a second, and answer my question!” You insisted. You leaned back and shook his shoulders. 

His smile faltered a little. “No, I don’t have to share you. Of course not.” He shook his head, “I don’t own you. I just want you all to myself, that’s all.” 

“And you do tonight.” You tilted your head to the side. You leaned down and allowed him to finally kiss you, the satisfaction obvious in the hum he emitted as he did. “Does that meet your expectations?”

It was more than enough that night for him to just have you, but it wasn’t enough to keep him quiet when you began packing your things to head to the studio. You put away all of the things you would need: lyric notes, sheet music, ideas scribbled on napkins and sticky notes, your headphones. Kyung watched you from the other room, leaning against the wall as you tapped your finger to your chin in thought. Upon noticing him, you cocked your head to the side. 

“You’re here to complain about your impending loneliness, I take it?” 

Kyung sighed dramatically, resting the back of his hand on his forehead. “No. I…I’m just relishing in your presence before I…Oh, I’d rather not.” His hand slid down until it was placed over his heart. “If I’m honest, I’m not sure how I’ll make it through.” 

“You’re wallowing at this point, dear,” you giggled, shouldering your bag. “We can have breakfast tomorrow morning if you want.” You eyed his pout and let out a scoff of slight irritation. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing is  _ wrong _ per se,” Kyung’s cheeks warmed. “It’s not wrong. I love that you’re working with Jiho, I really do, but I wish I could keep you every night.” He sighed, “I guess I’m just excited to see what you guys do, but I wish I could be the one making music with you instead.”

Your face softened a little, “I wish you could, too, but you know we can’t do that yet.”

Though the two of you had been together for awhile, your relationship was still largely hidden from the public. The largest hint was the fact that the two of you spent significant time in each other’s houses, but a collaboration between the two of you would only give more credibility to the rumors that had been swirling. Once you two were confirmed to the fans, then collaborations would be fair game, encouraged even. 

Kyung nodded, looking down at the floor. He shifted. He looked up at you again, and he smiled warmly. 

“I know,” he approached you, setting his hands on your shoulders. “I love you. Work hard, have a good time, okay? Let me know if I can bring you anything.” 

Your heart fluttered at his kindness, and you couldn’t resist giving him a sweet peck on the lips. 

“I will, I promise,” you tugged away and headed to the door. “Oh, and Kyung?”

“Hm?” He raised his eyebrows.

You grinned, “Love you, too.” 


End file.
